24fandomcom-20200223-history
Arkady Bazin
}} :You may be looking for Arkady Malenkov. Major Arkady Bazin was a member of the SVR who was tasked with killing Jack Bauer as response to the various Russian officials Bauer murdered. He was patriotic towards his country and deeply despised America, believing that people like Yuri Suvarov should be the ones to rule over the world. Shortly after the events of Day 8, Bazin was ordered to find and kill Jack Bauer. After studying his target, he was approached by his second-in-command, Galina Ziminova, who informed him that his team had arrived. Bazin met with his associates, Ekel, Mager, and Dimitri Yolkin, and informed them of their target. Although some of them were apprehensive about going after Bauer, especially considering the rumors surrounding Suvarov's corruption, Bazin managed to convince them all that Bauer was too much of a threat to be left alive. The operatives all agreed with Bazin, and proceeded to a staging area to retrieve their weapons. As they gathered their supplies, Bazin was contacted by Mandy, whom Bazin had previously offered a job to. After a brief discussion, Mandy agreed to accept the job, so long as Bazin increased her fee. Once Bazin ended his call with Mandy, he and Ziminova got into a brief argument, where Ziminova expressed her lack of trust in mercenaries. She also expressed her concerns over Suvarov as well, but Bazin retorted by saying that he was simply doing what was best for Russian, and that America needs to know that Russia will not be disrespected. Sometime later, Bazin and Ziminova met with Arthur Nemec, their asset who worked for Atlantic Cellular Systems, Incorporated. The two agents pressured him to give them the information regarding Bauer, and Nemec revealed that Bauer was on a phone call fifteen miles outside of Pittsburgh talking to Chase Edmunds. Bazin had his team triangulate the call before ordering Yolking to search Chase's house. The search for Bauer continued as Bazin and his team followed more leads. They discovered the whereabouts of Hector Matlow after Yolkin interrogated Mike Roker and his wife. Ziminova got Matlow to come out of hiding when she fired a grenade at the trailers concealing his underground bunker. After Matlow exposed himself, Ziminova wounded him, and Bazin and Ekel proceeded to interrogate him. The agents repeatedly shoved his head into a river until Matlow finally talked and told them that Bauer and Chase plan on taking a freight train to Los Angeles. Afterwards, Bazin drowned Matlow, and redirected Yolkin's team to intercept Bauer on the train. Several hours later, Bazin and what was left of his team had arrived in Los Angeles and waited for Bauer to show up at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. When Bazin and Ziminova noticed Yolkin had broke protocol and hadn't contacted them since, he came to the conclusion that he and his team were dead. Ziminova continued to question Bazin, stating how odd it was that no one from Moscow or the Russian consulate in New York had contacted them, but Bazin stubbornly kept following his orders, justifying his actions by saying the death of the Russian officials was a good enough reason to continue their hunt for Bauer. Shortly after Ekel neutralized the CTU agents guarding Kim Bauer, Bazin's team cornered Stephen Wesley and told him to direct Jack into the basement, or else they'd murder Kim and his daughter. Stephen resisted at first, but eventually complied when Bazin reassured him that they were only interested in Bauer. Bazin and his team hid in a storeroom in the lower levels of the hospital. As soon as Bauer got out of the elevator leading to the basement, Bazin's team ambushed him and tied him down to a chair. Before Bazin planned on executing him, he had Lenkov record a mock trial and proclaimed that Jack Bauer was sentenced to death. Before he could kill him, Ziminova received a call from the consulate; moments later, Stephen reappeared and tried to rescue Jack, only to get captured as well. Ziminova informed the team that Moscow called and told them to abort the mission. Bazin, realizing he came too far, ignored the order and attempted to kill Bauer anyway. Jack fought back and Ekel and Lenkov were killed in the scuffle, but just when Stephen acquired Ekel's gun and pointed it at Bazin, Bazin held out a detonator and told Bauer and Stephen that a bomb had been planted on Kim's car. He ordered Stephen to murder Bauer, and in return, he'd spare him as well as Kim and Teri. Ziminova, disgusted by Bazin's actions, drew her own weapon, ready to shoot Bazin. Stephen shot Bazin instead of Jack, but as he bled out, Bazin used his last ounce of energy to reach for the detonator. Jack threw himself on top of Bazin before he could get the detonator, and proceeded to choke him to death. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Deadline characters Category:Deadline antagonists Category:Russian government officials Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters